Hogwarts Express Reunion
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: The Malfoy, Weasley & Potter family all arrive many years after the war with their children, to see them off to Hogwart's. Just a short, sweet oneshot. Dramione, RoLuna and Girry.


**A/N: **This is for my cousin, Atlantastaisha (TROLOL at her name), who pestered me to write her a 19 years later scene with Dramione, RoLuna and Girry. I LOVE DRAMIONE AND GIRRY. And RoLuna's pre` cute too. I did not edit this, so excuse mistakes but im too lazy to correct them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Draco's hand rested on Scorpius shoulder as he gave the boy a stern look. "Behave, Scorpius," the older man said in a warning tone. He felt his son freeze up at the sight of Lily Luna Potter. Draco could not understand how his son could ever be smitten with the red-headed girl. Admittedly, she had quite pretty waves of Weasley red and charming brown eyes, but he had been sure his son would be more taken with someone like Astoria's magnificent daughter, with her dark brown curls and her sparkling blue eyes- but no Scorpius had to be taken with a daughter of a Potter.<p>

_Potter_, Draco snarled in his mind, and he met the green eyes of Harry, who turned and looked the other way. "Daddy," Pxyis warned, at the same time as Hermione warned, "Draco," causing Draco to snort at the two. Aquila and Cepheus remained silent. The silent twins, Draco had nick-named them.

Aquila and Cepheus were identical twins, by personality and looks. Aquila had her mothers gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, with flecks of twinkling gold. Her pale face was framed by curly - not nearly to the extent of Hermione's childhood hair- locks of silver blonde. Cepheus had the same eyes as his sister, along with the same facial features - save for a light spray of freckles across his nose - as his twin. His face was also complimented by his curly, silvery blonde hair.

Draco's attention snapped to his beautiful wife. Her wavy, brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her eyes that matched the twins were full of tears. "Hermione?" Draco pressed, his arms instantly around her waist. She rested the side of her face on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. "All of my little babies are off to Hogwart's," Hermione wailed, and Draco, startled by her tone, clutched her tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Draco was aware of the dark looks he received from Ron and Harry, but he chose to ignore them. Draco looked down at the sound of coughing, and was met with stormy grey eyes tinged with ocean blue staring up at him in annoyance. "Daddy, hurry up! I want to get on the train and I can't until i've made sure you've loaded my trunk," said Pxyis, his daughter with hair the same colour of Hermione's, but as straight as Lucius Malfoy's.

"Hermione!" Draco turned at the sound of Hermione's voice and let out a groan as the excitable Ginny dashed over to them. "I'll leave you to deal with her," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the frustrated look on Harry's face which was directed at his wife who was currently enveloping Hermione in a bear hug.

"C'mon, hurry up you 3!" Ginny snapped at her children, who were walking sluggishly behind her as they pushed their trunks. Harry pecked her on the cheek lightly, making her stomach feel as if it was full of fluttering butterflies, and a light blush tinged her cheeks. The effect Harry had on her was ridiculous, but she loves him dearly anyway and was always glad when he complimented how beautiful she was when she blushed.

Harry walked through the brick wall, followed by her eldest son James. Albus hesitated as he eyed the wall, before going through it at a run.

Her tiny little daughter looked up at her with pleading eyes, and Ginny felt a smile rise on her face. Her 13 year old daughter still wanted to hold her hand, so Ginny was happy to oblige and they strode through the wall together. Lily held onto her mothers hand for a moment longer, before letting it drop the moment she spotted Scorpius. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Would you like to talk to him?" Ginny asked her daughter with a sly wink, just as Draco said something stern to Scorpius which had him locking his gaze on Lily, who was glaring up at her mother.

"Who?" Lily asked rudely, though her cheeks were still flushed.

"Scorpius of course. Since your so, taken, with him," said Ginny. Lily's mouth popped open and she blushed bright red.

"I am not taken with Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily hissed in outrage. Ginny just giggled at her daughters tone.

"Leanna!" Ginny heard Albus cry, and the cousins dashed towards each other and enveloped the other in a bear hug. "Albus!" Leanna cried back as she ran into his arms. Ginny rolled her eyes, but when Lily turned to go over and greet her cousins, she was restrained by her mothers hand on her shoulder. Lily turned and looked up at her mother, confusion clear in her brown eyes that were so much like Ginny's own.

"Your father would get over it, you know. He likes you too, Scorpius that is," said Ginny to her daughter, a motherly look in her eyes. Lily nodded and hugged her mum gratefully, before rushing over to greet her cousins Leanna, Lysander and Hugo.

Ginny then spotted Hermione in her husbands embrace, and with a squeal of "Hermione!" she ran to hug her, ignoring her husbands raised eyebrows. Draco muttered something to Hermione before following his adorable daughter, and Ginny was free to grab Hermione and hug her tightly.

"Hello, Gin," Hermione greeted the red head once she had released her old friend. Ginny felt a huge smile appear on her face as she took in her friend.

"You look gorgeous Hermione, why do you always look gorgeous?" Ginny sighed in exasperation, making Hermione laugh.

"Shut up, Gin. I know you're just fishing for compliments, so your beautiful yada yada, how have you been?" Hermione asked. Ginny pouted and placed a hand over her heart, a look of mock hurt on her face.

"Im offended that you think im 'fishing for compliments' and that you describe me as 'yada yada' however i'll put that aside for the moment. Im brilliant, the kids are great, Harry's job is doing well. Im sure he'll be promoted to Head Auror soon. Back onto the kids though, I think my little Lily is quite taken with your Scorpius," said Ginny. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Young love. At least the feeling is mutual, Scorpius has been gushing about her all summer. It's quite annoying actually. Oh yes, and Cepheus has been eyeing Leanna since we arrived. The Weasley's were already here, waiting for you. I had a pleasant chat with Luna, and Ron, but when Draco waltzed up Ron sort of went stiff, so I decided it was time we went looking for Pxyis and Scorp. We found them with the Zabini's, Marcus and Emerald," said Hermione.

"My god those two are gorgeous. Not surprising, considering their parents are Blaise and Daphne," Ginny commented, and Hermione grinned.

"What about Astoria and Theo's daughter? Isn't she just stunning?" Hermione had never considered herself to be much of a gossiper, but Ginny brought out the girly side of her. Ginny clucked her tongue in agreement.

"She's beautiful, whats her name again?" Ginny frowned, searching her brain for the name of the child.

"Daphne. You remember her, don't you? She died just before the girl was born," Hermione's tone became sad.

"I think she was in the same year as you," Ginny said, placing a hand of comfort on Hermione's shoulder. After Hermione had become friends with Draco, she had become friends with his friends as well- Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Astoria and Pansy.

"She was," Hermione still sounded sad, and her eyes had become downcast. Ginny could remember that out of all of Draco's friends that had become Hermione's, Hermione had been closest to Daphne and so her death had greatly upset Hermione, but it had brought her and Astoria closer.

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. "Cheer up, Hermione. That was many years ago, Daphne wouldn't want you to sit around grieving," Ginny comforted the girl. "What have you done to my wife?" Draco asked in a teasing tone, but Ginny shot him a look that clearly said 'not now'. "Hermione? What's wrong now?" Draco asked, and Ginny allowed him to replace her position next to Hermione.

"She's just remembering Daphne," Ginny said. Draco nodded, and Ginny took that as her cue to return to her family.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked curtly. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and he cowered as if she was Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't be short with me, Harry. Draco is a nice man and if you took the time to put aside these stupid prejudice against him you might actually like him!" Ginny snapped, before turning her head sharply the other way and folding her arms over her chest.

Ron and his brood of Weasley's trailed after him as he walked over to greet the Potter's. He spotted Ginny with her back turned to Harry who was looking like he'd just been scolded, and felt his wife brush past him to the duo, ignoring the hostility between the couple.

"Ginny!" Luna exclaimed, and Ron walked past the hugging girls to his best friend.

"Hey Harry. Seen Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry's expression soured and he jabbed his head in the direction of the Malfoy's. Draco and Hermione were currently giving kisses and hugs to their children.

"Harry, Malfoy isn't that bad. I'll admit I seized up this morning when he came over, but he didn't even say anything other than 'hello'. Mate, I would've thought I would be the one being stubborn about talking to him, not you," Ron's lecture had startled Harry, who examined him closely and sighed.

"Fine. I'll have them over tomorrow night for dinner when you two come over. Alright?" Harry snapped. Ron shrugged, un-fazed by his friends sour mood.

"Sure." Ron said, distracted by Hermione waving to him. He waved back and nodded at Draco who nodded back. Ron could see Harry watching him in confusion, before he shrugged and turned to Ron's kids.

"Uncle Harry!" Leanna exclaimed. Leanna was the spitting image of Luna, but with the personality of her father. Harry pulled the girl up into his arms and hugged her.

"Hey little Lea. How have your holidays been?" Harry asked, before there was a shout of outrage and a loud crashing sound.

"Watch it!" Emerald Zabini shouted at Ron's son Hugo, who was the spitting image of himself with most of his mother and fathers traits. Emerald was a beautiful girl, who had inherited none of her mothers looks. She had stunning brown hair, dark skin and passionate brown eyes, and was the female version of her father.

Ron slapped a hand to his forehead, for his son had bowled over the pretty girl and sent the cage in her hands flying. Luckily, the door to it was magically locked, but her owl was most displeased. Hugo scrambled up from the ground and held out his hand to help Emerald up, but she ignored him and got herself up.

Pride rushed through Ron as Hugo grabbed the cage with the owl inside and handed it to Emerald, who took it with a dark glare at him before storming off. Hugo stumbled over to his father, blushing. Ron clapped him on the back.

"Good job. Though when I said catch a girls attention with big moves, I didn't mean knocking her over, but hey your idea works too," said Ron, who received a glare from Hugo for the comment.

"Saw your big move, Hu," Lysander, Ron's blonde haired, brown eyed son said. "I have to admit, it was bloody terrible," Lysander chuckled along with Ron, whilst Hugo fixed them both with evil looks. He turned and stormed over to his mother.

"Mummy's boy," Lysander muttered, and Ron burst out laughing. He ruffled his most outgoing sons hair and smiled.

"That he is, Ly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cookies for all who review. :'D


End file.
